TOW They Meet Online
by spiralnebulaM31
Summary: Mondler AU, set during TOW Barry and Mindy's Wedding (end of Season 2). What if things had turned out differently for the two best friends?


**AN: I asked for an idea from a list on tumblr, Isa requested something like this and it just happened! To be honest, I'm not that proud of how it turned out. Maybe not my greatest idea, but here it is anyway :D**

Monica rubbed her eyes as she got up to get a bottle of water. It was probably the first time in her life that she had spent such a long time in front of a computer screen. She looked at her watch feeling dazed.

"Oh, my God. It's been four hours." She murmured to herself while she was having a little heart attack inside. She had been online for almost four hours. That meant… She didn't even want to begin to calculate how much more money she would have to pay for the phone bill. She closed her eyes, trying to clear the fog that had covered her thoughts. Then the already familiar sound of a new message echoed in the empty apartment and the next moment she was sitting at her desk by the window again, impatient to read his next reply.

She laughed loudly at the sarcastic words. That man, whoever he was, had managed to achieve what Monica's boyfriend of a few months hadn't done not even once. He made her laugh. She didn't even know him and he was everything she didn't know she needed. It had been a while that she had started thinking her relationship with Richard was perfect. He was perfect. He was mature and protective and handsome. He loved her. And she loved him. Or did she? She adored the way their relationship worked. She was a sucker for all the romantic moves he made towards her. But if their relationship was so perfect, then we didn't she run to him every time she was upset? She stared at the screen, reading the same sentence again and again, once she realized that whatever they had lived together always contained good moments. It wasn't that she didn't have a hard time with anything during those few months; she just never shared them with him. That couldn't be good, could it?

Another message brought her attention back to the mystery man on the screen.

"Are you still there?"

"Yep, I'm here!" She answered immediately.

"So, what would you like to dress up for the next Halloween?" They had been chatting about whatever came to their minds. He seemed to be smart and funny and Monica loved it.

"Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Well, I already know what I'll be!" His response was followed by a picture of a cute brown bunny.

Monica laughed and subconsciously touched the little bunny sticker Chandler had put on his old laptop when he gave it to her.

"Should the fact that you're able to transform into something this small tell me something?"

Two doors away, an anxious Chandler chuckled at that girl's snarky comment once again. Naturally, he was anything but confident during their online random meeting. He tried not to show it though. As the time passed he felt inexplicably comfortable and was surprised by how familiar a stranger was to talk to.

A couple of hours later and they had promised to reply to each other every time they had the chance.

Chandler felt oddly cheerful when he walked through apartment 20's door. Seeing Rachel in a way too fluffy pink dress made everything even better and he broke out laughing. Sitting on the couch, he realized Monica was sitting between Richard legs. He almost made a face at the sight, but that time it was a tad easier to avoid showing his true feeling about the pairing. He didn't exactly dislike 'The Old Tree', but he wasn't fond of him either. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Monica would get hurt eventually.

His suspicions were confirmed the following day. He was waiting for his online date to show up at Central Perk and he was anything but calm. He didn't know it by then, but at the same time Monica was trying to make herself presentable to go down there and meet him. She was certain her red rimmed eyes wouldn't look any better with several layers of eye shadow and her pale face wouldn't look any better with an unreasonable amount of make up. So, she only took the teddy bear with her and didn't even pay attention to her outfit. She was done hiding. If the mysterious guy wanted to meet her, he would get the real her, whether he liked it or not.

Chandler's attention moved to the door and his friends' voices became a blur in the sight of that sad gorgeous woman. He was in his feet instantaneously, ready to attempt to kick The Old Tree's ass for making his Mon cry. Because he knew he was the reason why she had been crying. He took a step towards her when he saw it.

"I'll be the one holding the rabbit."

Suddenly, the cute girl he met online had a voice. It was Monica's voice. In an instant everything made sense. Ignoring everyone's comments and questions, he took a few long steps until he was in front of her. She was confused for several moments, but then understanding seemed to dawn on her. Despite the tears she had obviously shed, he noticed there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"This is for you." She said hesitantly and gave him the small teddy.

He took it and enveloped her in a big warm hug. Kissing her hair softly, his lips made their way to the side of her face, her cheek, her lips. Once their lips touched, every doubt was forgotten. Each other's appearance didn't matter, the world's opinion didn't matter. The only thing that held any importance was the mutual feeling of two friends beginning to fall in love with each other.

Monica was aware that Chandler had already seen the real her hundreds of times. That made her feel free as a bunny that could jump in his arms, unconcerned of falling down, because there was no way he wouldn't catch her.

The kiss ended slowly and they both stared at each other, trying to process what had just happened, unaware of three sets of eyes that were staring at them in shock.

"You're so beautiful." Chandler whispered against Monica's forehead.

He had told her that before and she always believed him. She squeezed him tighter in response and chuckled when she felt the fluffy bunny on her back. The next thing she felt was the wide grin on Chandler's lips that were now touching her own.

"Thanks for the bunny." He said before they melted in another deep kiss.


End file.
